Mon frère
by Cymbel
Summary: On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine… (L'action prend place juste après le film Avengers mais n'inclut que des personnages de Thor.)


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tous d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année : de bonnes vacances, un joyeux Noël et une nouvelle année pleine de bonheur._

_Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un one-shot et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :)._

_Et n'oubliez pas, un(e) fan de Marvel reste même après le générique :p._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>-Alors, tu viens encore me déconcentrer pendant mes recherches ?<p>

-Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose voyons. Jane sourit devant l'air excessivement outré que venait de prendre Thor et qu'elle savait être pour rire. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, la présence du dieu à ses côtés la rassurait. Surtout après les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à New-York quelques mois plus tôt et qui l'avait laissée dans une permanente inquiétude sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux Avengers et en particulier au dieu de la foudre. Les déplacements des super-héros étant confidentiels, il lui avait fallu attendre qu'il ait le temps de venir sur son temps libre pour qu'il puisse enfin la soulager de ses craintes quant à son état de santé.

Thor serrant alors ses bras autour de ses épaules, Jane laissa aller sa tête contre son torse. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait percevoir les puissants battements de son cœur. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Thor, la sentant se décontracter petit à petit, commença à enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Jane et à y rapprocher ses lèvres mais s'arrêta net face à une énième de ces remarques, celle qui revenait de plus en plus souvent, un peu trop souvent même au goût de Thor :

-Tu devrais allez voir ton frère. Relâchant son étreinte, le dieu dut y mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas exploser comme toutes les autres fois avant.

-Jane, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à vouloir parler de ça ? C'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas savoir les liens qui reliaient le dieu de la foudre à celui du mensonge, elle n'avait elle-même ni frère ni sœur. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce lien devait être important et que l'on devait tout faire pour le préserver. Mais déjà, Thor continuait sur sa lancée :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Loki mérite son incarcération. Quand il aura enfin compris tout le tort qu'il a causé sur Terre, tous les morts qu'il a engendré alors je reconsidèrerai peut-être la question. Mais même une vie humaine entière ne pourra le mener jusque-là. Je connais mon frère. Il est buté. Jamais il ne voudra reconnaître ses erreurs. Qu'il pourrisse donc en prison. Là au moins, il ne pourra faire de mal à personne.

-Dois-je te rappeler, répliqua néanmoins Jane, peu convaincue par ce diatribe, les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ? Mais Thor ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il commençait déjà à se diriger vers la porte de sortie mais la scientifique n'en démordit pas :

-La solitude, lança-t-elle comme un coup de canon. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait. Loin de là. Mais si toi et tes parents l'enfermaient de nouveau dans une bulle, jamais il ne pourra changer.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler avec ça ? Que je ne considère plus Loki comme mon frère et que donc ça ne m'affecte plus ? Et bien c'est vrai. C'est toi ma famille à présent.

-Alors moi aussi, quand je ferais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, tu m'abandonneras ? Mais le dieu en avait définitivement assez entendu. Après un dernier regard vers Jane, il secoua la tête puis s'en alla.

Laissée seule, Jane soupira. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir de nouveau abordé ce sujet mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les regards mélancoliques de celui qu'elle aimait quand il regardait dans le lointain, sûr que personne ne le voyait. Et même si elle ne possédait pas de pouvoir psychique, Jane aimait à penser que dans ces moments où il se laissait enfin aller à dévoiler ses sentiments, c'est à son frère qu'il pensait. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle réfléchissait trop ? De plus, il lui arrivait souvent de douter d'elle. Pourquoi donc Thor l'avait-elle choisie spécialement ? Il se lasserait vite, c'était inévitable… Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita entre poursuivre Thor et reprendre son expérience. Mais non. De toute façon, elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire pour améliorer la situation dans l'immédiat. Essayant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les calculs qui s'affichaient sur l'écran du labo, elle se rappela vite du raisonnement à suivre pour continuer sur sa lancée. Elle dut batailler avec son esprit à de nombreuses reprises pour rester concentrée, un homme blond s'insinuant dans ses pensées, lui faisant ainsi perdre un temps fou.

Elle était si près du but… Ne serait-ce pas incroyable que de pouvoir rendre possible et même courant les voyage entres les neufs mondes ? Encore quelques tests et son prototype de portail inter-spatial devrait enfin être opérationnel. Elle lança le logiciel d'expérimentation virtuelle et la démonstration commença. Ce logiciel devait reconstituer sur ordinateur l'ouverture du portail puis les potentiels dangers qui pouvaient en résulter. Au bout d'un quart-d'heure, la structure qui devait permettre de se téléporter, pour un premier essai, de la Terre à Asgard, était toujours aussi stable. Impatiente de commencer l'expérience au niveau pratique, elle se hâta de mettre en place les différentes parties de l'assemblage comme modélisé sur l'ordinateur. Au final, l'installation ressemblait beaucoup à celle par laquelle Loki était parvenu à atteindre Mitgard la première fois : un plateau un peu surélevé comme un genre de podium avec de chaque côté des panneaux réfléchissant l'énergie qui devait être émise en énorme quantité par la source, placée à une dizaine de mètre et orientée vers le centre du plateau. Entre les deux, de gros tuyaux électriques les reliaient. Admirant son travail et cherchant d'éventuelles erreurs de placement ou de branchement, Jane finit par hocher la tête. Tout était parfait. Le tasseract étant sous grande surveillance sur Asgard, elle espérait que la réserve d'énergie qu'elle avait en sa possession serait suffisante pour permettre de lier la Terre au monde des dieux. Reprenant profondément son souffle, elle mit en marche l'engin, libérant une grosse quantité d'énergie sous la forme d'un rayon qui vint heurter une surface invisible au milieu du podium. Le laser forma d'abord une boule d'énergie concentrée qui s'étira d'un coup pour former un cercle d'environ deux mètres et demie de diamètre. Un peu impressionné par la puissance qui se dégageait juste devant elle, Jane avança pas à pas en direction du portail. L'émerveillement et l'excitation lui donnaient de plus en plus d'adrénaline au fur et à mesure que ces pas la guidaient vers ce qu'il lui semblait être la huitième merveille du monde. Arrivée à quelques centimètre du disque parcouru de fins éclairs, elle commença doucement à lever sa main dans sa direction. Encore quelques millimètre et la pulpe de ses doigts entreraient en contact avec… quoi au juste ?

Retenant son souffle, sa main atteignit enfin la surface du portail. Un courant électrique se rependit alors dans son corps à vitesse grand V, paralysant tout son être en un millième de seconde. Luttant pour dégager sa main de l'inépuisable source d'énergie qui continuait à se répandre dans ses veines, Jane ne parvint pourtant pas à bouger d'un pouce. Pire, elle avait l'impression que son corps se faisait aspirer, de manière presque imperceptible certes, à l'intérieur de cette porte-entre-deux-mondes. Ce ne fut que quand tous ses doigts eurent disparus un à un, piégés par cette masse d'énergie impitoyable, qu'elle sut que sa théorie se confirmait. Terrorisée, elle aurait voulu crier à l'aide mais même ses cordes vocales étaient neutralisées, la condamnant à regretter en silence son dialogue avec Thor quelques heures plus tôt. Si seulement elle avait gardé ses pensées pour elle… Peut-être serait-il encore là maintenant. Peut-être l'aurait-il déjà sauvé… Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, son bras, son torse, ses jambes, son cou puis enfin sa tête passèrent de l'autre côté du passage. « Thor, je regrette tellement… » Enfin, sa conscience fut la dernière à disparaitre…

Pourtant, le portail ne se rétracta pas pour autant. Une seconde seulement après la disparition de Jane, un corps apparaissait au centre du podium. Le laser s'arrêta alors brusquement d'émettre, provoquant une réaction en chaîne, transformant l'énergie du passage en champ électromagnétique qui se dispersa dans toute la pièce. De légers grésillements se firent entendre ici et là puis un nouveau silence s'installa, altéré par les seules bruits du corps qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal. Lentement, l'inconnu essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières mais le trop plein de luminosité le faisait cligner des yeux, ceux-ci n'étant plus habitués à contempler une lumière aussi vive. Ses yeux verts se posèrent bientôt sur les objets qui l'entouraient et dont la plupart lui semblait inconnu.

-Où suis-je… ? Sur Terre… ? Mais les efforts qu'il devait fournir pour ne serait-ce que tenir debout, garder les yeux ouverts et réfléchir eurent plus d'effets néfastes sur son organisme qu'il ne le pensait. Éreinté, Loki tomba inconscient sur le carrelage du laboratoire.

Juste à côté, un message écrit en rouge clignotait silencieusement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les mots "Expérience ratée" et "Danger" semblaient narguait l'inertie ambiante qui envahissait maintenant la pièce.

* * *

><p>-… oi… …toi… Réveille-toi ! Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Croyant à un cauchemar alors que la première chose qu'il voyait étaient les cheveux blonds et ondulés de son frère, il dut se résoudre à accepter que la réalité, ça craint parfois. A peine libre, il se retrouvait déjà dans les mains de l'ennemi. C'était bien sa veine… Vraiment…<p>

-Où est-elle ? Continuait déjà le dieu de la foudre, criant de plus belle. Si tu lui as fait du mal… Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le dieu farceur essayait d'analyser la situation, de savoir dans quel bazar il se retrouvait encore impliqué. Et pour une fois, il fallait le souligner, il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Du moins, pas de manière intentionnelle. Mais s'il parvenait à bluffer assez bien, il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir. Après tout, cette brute en face de lui avait tout l'air d'avoir besoin de son aide.

-Je présume que tu parles de ta précieuse petite humaine mortelle ? Oh, attend… Désolé pour le pléonasme, ajouta Loki avec un sourire en coin. Mais le dieu de la foudre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-Bien sûr que je parle de Jane ! Que lui as-tu fait ? Tu vas répondre ?! Cette fois, le brun regarda autour de lui avec application. C'était bien là une des grandes différences entre Thor et Loki. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'agresser les gens physiquement pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Bon, d'accord, on oublie l'attaque de New-York… Mais au moins, il savait utiliser son cerveau quand il le fallait. Ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, il faut croire. Se rappelant avoir vaguement entendu que la jeune femme était une scientifique et reconnaissant l'installation qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, il comprit tout de suite ce qui avait dû se produire. L'inscription clignotante sur l'écran plat fit disparaitre ses derniers doutes : une simple expérience qui avait mal tournée. Pour elle, tout du moins. Car pour lui, c'était la chance de sa vie.

-J'ai une proposition, répliqua enfin le dieu du mensonge devant un Thor qui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

-Je te dirais où se trouve ta fiancée si je peux passer les prochaines douze heures sur Terre et aller où bon me semble. Tu peux même m'accompagner pour être sûr que je ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Devant le visage de Thor qui se voulait sans doute contenu, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une pointe d'humour :

-Qu'en penses-tu, frérot ? A ces mots, Thor rentra dans une colère noire. Il saisit Loki par le col en l'agrippant des deux mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard de tueur et explosa :

-Comme tu l'as SI bien dit de SI nombreuses fois, Loki, tu n'es PAS mon frère ! Alors ne t'adresses plus jamais à moi de cette manière ou je te le ferais regretter ! Le concerné, un peu hébété par cette réplique qu'il n'attendait pas dans la bouche de son frère, hésita quelque peu sur la marche à suivre. Non, il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse s'il voulait arriver à ses fins. Se forçant à sourire, il répliqua avec ferveur :

-Il n'y a pourtant pas trente-six solutions. Soit tu acceptes mon marché et je te permets de revoir ta chère fiancée, soit tu l'as perds pour toujours et tu auras sa mort sur la conscience. La tension s'accrut de plus belle entre les deux dieux nordiques, se défiant du regard comme pour essayer de savoir si l'autre aurait le courage d'arriver à ses fins. Mais finalement, à la grande surprise de l'autre, Thor abandonna ce qu'il considérait être une lutte stupide. Après tout, qu'avait donc son frère à perdre dans l'histoire ? Exactement… rien… Par contre, s'il acceptait son marché, il pourrait revoir Jane saine et sauve. Et il pourrait toujours s'occuper de Loki juste après en le réconciliant avec sa bonne vieille cellule à qui il devait sans doute manquer.

-Comment puis-je être sûr que tu tiendras parole ? Demanda alors Thor, avec cette méfiance qu'il ne manifestait qu'envers son frère.

-Tu ne peux pas, répliqua simplement le jotun en souriant de plus belle. Mais sans magie, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire quand à la même heure, demain, tu me mettras face à ma promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà envie de m'envoyer ton marteau dans la tronche. Dans douze heures, si je ne tiens pas mon engagement, tu auras tout le loisirs de libérer tes pulsions. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Des sarcasmes. Encore des sarcasmes. Son frère ne pouvait-il donc pas agir autrement ? Était-il condamné à se faire haïr de tous ? Thor soupira. Pour lui, toutes sortes de réconciliation n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour.

-Où allons-nous alors ? Demanda le brun, plus par impatience que par réel intérêt.

-Suis-moi juste, répondit le jotun en se dirigeant vers la porte du labo. « Enfin », jubila-t-il de l'intérieur. « Dans douze heures exactement, ma vengeance envers l'héritier du royaume d'Asgard sera complète. Je te l'ai promis, après tout. Je te permettrai de revoir ta chère Jane. Vivante ? Rien n'est moins sûr. »

* * *

><p>Les sensations revenaient peu à peu dans ses membres mais beaucoup de ses muscles restaient contractés. L'électricité qui avait parcouru son organisme pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité, faisait encore effet. Respirant profondément pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur des milliers de fourmis qui lui picotaient entièrement le corps, Jane essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle fut néanmoins étonnée de constater qu'aucunes des lumières du laboratoire ne paraissaient allumées. Thor serait-il revenu ? Excitée à l'idée de revoir son compagnon et de pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui après la peur qui l'avait étreinte un peu plus tôt, elle ouvrit entièrement les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la troubla pourtant. Tout ce qui aurait dû se trouver autour d'elle avait disparu. Non, même la pièce était différente. Avec difficulté, elle se remémora alors le but de l'expérience qu'elle était en train de mettre en place quand le portail l'avait aspiré. Un passage entre deux mondes. Était-elle sur Asgard ? Avec un peu de chance, le lien s'était peut-être fait avec un autre point mais sur Terre. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Se relevant avec difficulté, elle se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière présente qui s'avéra provenir d'un trou rectangulaire creusé dans la seule porte en bois de la salle. Se soutenant d'une main sur le mur, elle regarda au travers, essayant de trouver un indice sur le lieu où elle pouvait bien se trouver mais le couloir de pierre et les flambeaux suspendus à intervalle réguliers ne lui furent pas d'une grande aide. A part peut-être l'absence d'électricité qui lui faisait plutôt pensé à Asgard.<p>

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'une âme généreuse lui vienne en aide. Devant le silence qui lui répondu, elle ne perdit néanmoins pas espoir et continua désespérément d'essayer de capter l'attention de quelqu'un. Au bout de dix minutes et alors que la douleur dans ses jambes allait la contraindre à abandonner, elle entendit enfin un bruit en provenance d'une des extrémités du couloir. Mais le ton de la voix de l'individu lui firent presque regretter de l'avoir "dérangé".

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? Deux jeunes hommes d'une trentaine d'années apparurent alors dans son champ de vision. Tout dans leurs postures, les traits de leurs visages et surtout dans leurs regard inspiraient la haine, ce qui fit frémir Jane qui déglutit comme elle put.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle simplement, non sans appréhension. Je me suis retrouvée ici par erreur. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? Après une dizaine de secondes interminables, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour susciter une telle hilarité mais celui qui avait parlé repris :

-Vous êtes là où vous méritez d'être. Dans la prison la plus enterrée du royaume d'Asgard. Et tous vos tours de passe-passe et vos illusions n'y changeront rien, mon prince [il s'inclina brièvement de façon ironique alors que son collègue recommençait à rire]. Ce soir sera celui de votre exécution et rien ne pourra changer cela. Tout le monde se délecte déjà et n'attend qu'une chose : voir votre tête rouler de l'échafaud. Et là, le petit sourire sadique pour conclure le tout. Pour Jane, l'image du sceau d'eau glacé ne suffisait pas à décrire son état d'hébétude. Avait-elle bien entendu ? N'était-ce pas juste un rêve ou une hallucination, un simple effet secondaire après avoir été sous l'emprise de décharges électriques pendant un temps anormalement prolongé ?

-Laissez-moi parler à Thor ou même à Odin, je vous en supplie, lança-t-elle dans un dernier recours. Eux seuls, elle en était sûr, serait capable de découvrir la vérité sous cet improbable concours de circonstance.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas. Votre frère vous fuit comme la peste et votre père a des choses bien plus importante à faire, surtout après le chaos que vous avez semé partout sur votre chemin. Puis, sans atteindre de réponse que de toute façon Jane n'aurait plus eu la force de formuler, ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, les murs résonnant encore de leurs rires moqueurs. Agenouillée sur le sol humide et froid de ce qu'elle savait maintenant être sa cellule, ou du moins celle de celui pour qui on la prenait, Loki ; elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. « Thor, je suis tellement désolée… S'il te plait, vient me chercher… Ne me laisse pas… »

* * *

><p>Loki s'arrêta devant la porte du labo, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il savait exactement comment allait se terminer les prochaines douze heures mais n'avait en revanche aucune idée sur la façon dont il allait s'occuper jusque-là. Ou alors seulement dans les grandes lignes.<p>

-As-tu une carte de New-York ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Thor. Grincheux à l'idée qu'il devrait accéder à toutes les demandes de son frère pendant une journée entière - même s'il ne s'agissait pour l'instant que de lui prêter une carte - le dieu de la foudre acquiesça néanmoins.

-Tony m'en a passé une. Il parait que des gens ont porté plainte contre moi pour "trouble à l'ordre publique". Ils n'aimaient pas que je me déplace avec mon marteau. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, se renfrogna le blond en voyant Loki sourire à son anecdote.

-Je vois bien la scène, commenta ce dernier. Les gens se faisant assommer tout autour de toi alors que tu prends de l'élan en faisant tournoyer ton marteau pour ensuite t'envoler.

-N'importe quoi… Tiens, la carte. Thor tendit la fameuse carte au jotun qui la déplia vivement en l'étalant sur une table dégagée du labo. Apercevant un pot à crayon, il en prit un et commença à réfléchir. C'était sa première et dernière chance de pouvoir se balader tranquillement et où il le voulait dans New-York. Une fois seul et libre, il ne se risquerait pour rien au monde à retourner dans la ville qui abritait le quartier général des Avengers, ses pires ennemis. Traçant des plans virtuels dans sa tête, il finit par hocher la tête, content du parcours qu'il avait imaginé. A la va-vite, il matérialisa les lieux à visiter par des cercles et l'ordre de la visite par des flèches.

-On y va vraiment cette fois, annonça-t-il fièrement. Direction : la statue de la liberté. « Ironique », songea le dieu de la foudre, mais il préféra garder cette réplique pour lui.

Le laboratoire étant proche de leur destination, ils l'atteignirent en moins d'une demi-heure à pied. Il s'incrustèrent alors parmi les touristes et suivirent le guide jusqu'en haut de la statue. De cette pièce circulaire percée de baies, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'océan qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

-La statue de la liberté est à l'origine un symbole de l'amitié franco-américaine. Pensé par l'homme politique Edouard de Laboulaye et conçu par l'architecte Bartholdi, elle fut d'abord exposée en France en 1878 puis démontée et expédiée en Amérique dans 270 caisses. Elle fut remontée ici-même dans l'année 1886, commença le guide, impatient de pouvoir partager ses connaissances. Il continua ensuite l'histoire de la "Miss Liberty" puis parla de sa structure et de sa rénovation en 1986, l'anniversaire de son centenaire. Le groupe resta en tout et pour tout trente minutes dans la pièce puis redescendit par l'étroit escalier métallique qui s'enfonçait dans le corps de la statue, laissant les deux dieux nordiques seuls.

-On ne continue pas ? Interrogea Thor, intrigué. Mais le jotun, les yeux dans le lointain, semblait s'être perdu dans ses réflexions :

-Il n'y a rien de plus stupide que le principe de liberté… Pourquoi vouloir donner un nom à l'impossible ?

-Impossible ? N'es-tu pas libre, en ce moment ? Demanda le dieu de la foudre, perplexe. Le concerné se retourna lentement, dévisageant son frère.

-Physiquement, peut-être. Pour l'instant, du moins. Mais mentalement, je suis déjà enchainé par la promesse que je t'ai faite de me rendre demain.

A cette réplique, Thor ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Et il y a un an, n'étais-tu pas libre ? Avant de commettre toutes ses folies ? A ces mots, que le dieu farceur avait maintenant en horreur, celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

-Quand on est jeune, on est enchainé à ses parents et à sa famille. Quand on devient adulte, on devient enchainé à l'amour, répondit-il d'un ton mauvais.

-Tu dois avoir une bien étrange définition de l'amour, dans ce cas, répliqua le blond, soudain piqué au vif.

-Peut-être, rajouta Loki d'un air calme comme s'il venait soudainement de se lasser de la conversation. Ses yeux redevinrent vague un instant, regardant l'eau bleu et calme à l'extérieur. Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon. Puis lentement, il se dirigea vers la rambarde métallique et commença à descendre les 168 marches jusqu'au socle de la statue puis les 335 restantes jusqu'au niveau du sol. Thor, dubitatif, le suivit au ralentie.

Une fois revenu sur l'île de Manhattan, Loki avait repris un peu de son entrain et recherchait activement la rue dans laquelle se trouvait le prochain lieu qui avait été entouré sur la carte.

-Où va-t-on ? Questionna le dieu de la foudre, lassé de marcher sans en savoir le but.

-C'est une surprise. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ronchon, je suis sûr que tu appréciera, déclara le jotun joyeusement. Je ne sais juste pas si c'est encore ouvert. Thor se renfrogna en entendant ce surnom peu glorieux. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis plusieurs mois et pourtant… Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui manquer à ce point. Certes, il avait plusieurs fois hésité à aller le voir, mais se rappelant à chaque fois la catastrophe de New-York, sa colère l'en avait toujours empêché. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, il n'arrivait plus à l'imaginer en tant que criminel. Il ne voyait plus que la personne avec laquelle il avait passé sa plus tendre enfance. Sortant d'un coup de ces pensées, il vit son frère s'arrêter devant une devanture, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Il existe encore ! Exulta-t-il en se tournant vers Thor. Se rapprochant, celui-ci lu " Brasserie Les Halles ". N'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille au soir et avec toutes ses émotions qui lui avaient creusées l'appétit, son ventre se mit à gargouiller, lui annonçant clairement qu'il était temps de se mettre à table.

-Non, essayait de se convaincre Loki. Je ne fais pas tout ça pour lui faire plaisir. Mais même en se répétant cette phrase comme un leitmotiv, il lui semblait que son cœur, qu'il sentait battre rapidement dans ses tempes, était en total désaccord avec ses pensées. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un question d'adrénaline, après tout. Oui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Une fois les deux frères assis à l'une des tables du restaurant, un serveur vint leur donner la carte. Il précisa que certains plat ne serait pas disponible avant midi puis disparu discrètement pour leur laisser le temps de parcourir le menu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tente ? Demanda le jotun pour lancer la conversation. En y réfléchissant, il se voyait un peu comme un hypocrite : celui qui fait semblant d'être sympa et conciliant pour ensuite poignarder l'autre dans le dos. N'était-ce pas ce qu'avait fait Thor par le passé ? Délaisser son propre frère, l'abandonner complètement ? Et tout ça pour quoi, pour qui ? Penser à ces quatre personnes qui lui avaient gâcher la vie avaient vraiment le don de l'énerver.

-…, … ki ? Loki ? Il sortit de sa torpeur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Thor ne devait à tout prix se doutait de rien. Il était nécessaire que son plan marche car il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. Le dieu du mensonge le regarda, mal à l'aise. Il lui en voulait presque de s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux une fois qu'on aura mangé, lui assura-t-il en esquissant un sourire qu'il espérait sincère ou tout du moins valable. C'est ce moment que choisit le serveur pour réapparaître d'un coup à côté de leur table.

-Ces messieurs ont choisi ? Demanda-il dans un français parfait. Le dieu de la foudre, un peu ahuri, resta sans voix. En face, Loki ne se démonta pas pour autant. Bon d'accord, c'était un restaurant français. Il était néanmoins sûr que le jeune homme devait trouvé très amusant de déstabiliser ses clients en parlant ce qui, pour beaucoup, devait être l'équivalent du chinois. Alors que le serveur allait répéter sa phrase en anglais, le dieu de la malice le prit de court :

-Je prendrais du pain perdu au sirop d'érable du Vermont et un café au lait, répliqua-t-il dans un français tout aussi parfait. Et toi, tu prends quoi, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère, passant aisément de la langue de Molière à celle de Shakespeare. Thor avait l'impression d'aller de surprise en surprise mais il répondit pourtant, laissant à Loki le soin de traduire. Une fois le serveur envolé, Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça avait été comme revivre l'arroseur arrosé en direct, et ça faisait sacrément du bien.

-Où as-tu appris le français ? Demanda enfin le dieu de la foudre, médusé. Loki resta silencieux quelques instants :

-Disons que le temps ne manque pas en prison et je m'ennuyais. Même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse me servir un jour… J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées…

-Et tu as atteint ce niveau en seulement quelques mois ? Le jotun se sentit mal à l'aise. L'admiration qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère le troublait. Il avait l'impression que pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Mais au lieu de lui en être reconnaissant, il ne put s'empêcher de se braquer :

-Au fait, comme on parlait d'amour, comment ça va avec l'autre là ? Thor fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce ton brusque.

-Si tu parles de Jane, commença-t-il, hésitant, elle allait très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Soudain un peu perdu et les yeux dans le vague, le dieu de la foudre revint durement à la réalité à une deuxième remarque acerbe de son frère :

-Alors vous êtes déjà esclave l'un de l'autre, hein ? Le blond écarquilla les yeux :

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, réussit-il à articuler, bien que troublé.

-L'amour entrave la façon dont nous pensons. On est prêt à mettre de côté tous ce qui nous définit pour ne pas énerver ou décevoir l'autre. C'est de l'hypocrisie généralisée, répliqua vivement le jotun.

-Il m'est déjà arrivé de pas être d'accord avec elle. Mais je ne cache jamais ce que je pense, renchérit Thor.

-Et je présume que ça se finit mal, dans ses cas-là, ai-je tort ? L'autre resta sans-voix un instant, ne sachant pas comment riposter, mais ne voulant en aucun cas en rester là. Le souvenir de sa dispute avec Jane la veille lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur.

-C'est un peu ironique tout ça, lâcha-t-il finalement en grimaçant. Tu t'attaques à elle alors même qu'elle a été la seule à te défendre, à te trouver des "circonstances atténuantes". La seule qui me répète sans cesse que je devrais aller te voir. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Loki d'être pris de court :

-Tu mens ! Fut-il seulement capable de répliquer. Tu veux juste que je la prenne en pitié pour tu puisses la revoir ! Il se mordit alors la langue, conscient qu'il venait sans s'en rendre compte, de dévoiler une partie de son plan. Mais l'autre dieu n'avait pas eu l'air de relever.

-Pourquoi mentirais-je, répondit-il simplement. Tu m'as bien dit que je pourrais la revoir demain, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Insista-il devant le silence de son frère qui se prolongeait.

-Oui, finit-il par concéder tout en baissant les yeux, troublé.

Puis le serveur réapparut, apportant les plats qui avaient été demandés. Pendant le repas, l'ambiance demeura belle et bien plombée, chacun mangeant en silence et ressassant la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu encore et encore.

-Encore un lieu en hauteur ? Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le dieu de la foudre. Tu n'en as pas assez de regarder les gens de haut ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, s'emporta le dieu de la malice. Le One World Trade Center mesurant 541 mètres, il était le plus haut gratte-ciel de l'hémisphère ouest i peine un an. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouve à la quatrième place dans le monde entier.

-On a ça aussi chez nous, de hauts bâtiments. Et ils sont bien plus impressionnants qu'ici, hasarda le blond.

-Les humains vivent beaucoup moins longtemps que nous. C'est déjà pas mal, ce qu'ils sont capable d'accomplir avec si peu de temps. Thor regarda son frère en silence mais ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le taquiner:

-Tu ne voudras jamais l'admettre… Mais les terriens t'impressionnent, hein ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit le concerné au tac au tac. Les deux dieux s'approchèrent du bord du toit. Sous leurs yeux s'étendaient l'île de Manhattan et ses environs.

-On a le droit d'être là, au moins ? Demanda le blond en regardant derrière lui, craignant sans doute l'arrivé de gardiens.

-On ne restera pas assez longtemps, lui assura le brun. En regardant de plus près la ville en contrebas, on ne pouvait ignorer les nombreuses bâches qui couvraient certains bâtiments, les panneaux mettant en garde contre un danger quelconque, les véhicules de chantier qui s'affairaient çà et là. Un nœud venait de se formait dans le cœur de Loki, qui fit tout pour l'ignorer. Mais Thor, connaissant bien son frère, ne put s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie:

-Il va en falloir des réparations pour que cette ville redevienne comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Piqué au vif, Loki se tourna vers son frère, son sang commençant à bouillir dans ses veines.

-Ne va pas sur ce terrain-là, le prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Je devrais déjà être content, j'imagine. Tout cela ne te laisse pas de marbre, au moins, répliqua le dieu de la foudre calmement. Loki se détourna de son frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Serrant les poings, il essaya de se calmer mais la vue de la ville à ses pieds commençait à lui donner le tournis. Pourtant, même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise, Thor n'était pas aveugle. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il empoigna son frère par le bras et commença à l'entrainer à sa suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'emporta le jotun. Il voulait rendre sa voix la plus assurée possible mais elle ne le fit au contraire paraitre qu'encore plus désespéré.

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose. Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas te défiler. Le dieu du mensonge n'avait pas souvent vu son frère prendre des initiative mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi, cette perspective lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébral. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"New-York Memorial" était écrit en grosses lettres sur ce qui ressemblait à un monument commémoratif. En dessous, en plus petit, avait été ajouté : "En mémoire des victimes de la catastrophe de New-York". A la suite, des centaines de noms avaient été gravés. Beaucoup de fleurs reposaient au pied du mémorial, bien qu'il y en ait de moins en moins. Une majorité de famille ayant subi une perte humaine avait en effet déménagé par peur d'éventuelles représailles des entités destructrices envers les Avengers, avec des conséquences aussi néfastes que la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda vivement Loki. Il savait déjà plus ou moins la réponse mais n'avait en aucun cas envie de laisser le silence se prolonger devant un lieu aussi déprimant.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas insensible à tout ça. Pourquoi essaies-tu de le cacher ? Beaucoup de gens sont morts par ta faute ! Commença Thor. Il n'avait qu'un seul but, le faire sortir de ses gongs, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il était persuadé que seule la colère pourrait l'obliger à lui ouvrir son cœur.

-La durée de vie des humains est limitée. Ils seraient morts de toute façon à cause des guerres, des maladies ou de la pollution… Ils ont au moins pu avoir une mort rapide, répliqua le jotun.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! S'insurgea le dieu de la foudre. On a retrouvé des gens morts sous des montagnes de gravats. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'ils ont lutté pour se dégager pour ensuite mourir à petit feu, étouffé par la poussière ? Combien de personnes ont essayé de survivre à leur blessure, en espérant s'en sortir pour finalement mourir en se vidant de leur sang ? Est-ce cela que tu appelles une mort rapide ?

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse à la fin ? Ils sont morts et alors ? Que puis-je faire pour eux maintenant ? J'ai déjà passé je ne sais combien de mois enfermé en prison dans une obscurité presque totale, au pain sec et à l'eau, avec pour seules visites celles de notre mère, sans qui j'aurais complétement perdu la tête. Figure toi que je dégoute mon père et mon frère à un tel point, que l'un ne me considère plus comme son fils et que l'autre ne sait même pas qu'elle a été mon jugement ! Thor le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était la première depuis le début de la journée qu'il évoquait son emprisonnement. Lui-même avait été tellement occupé depuis la catastrophe de New-York qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à ce qu'avait pu vivre son frère de son côté. Peut-être avait-il en effet déjà purger la peine qu'il méritait. Il ne lui restait dans ce cas qu'une dernière question importante à lui poser :

-Loki, regrettes-tu tes actes ? Le visage du jotun se crispa quelques secondes sous la surprise mais il se contraint à reprendre un air aussi neutre que possible.

-Si je te répondais "Oui", qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

-Loki…, soupira le dieu de la foudre, déçu. Encore une fois, son frère éludait ses questions, s'en sortait avec une pirouette.

-Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? Demanda le jotun en pinçant les lèvres.

-Oui…, répondit Thor dans un souffle.

Prenant le premier bus pour Central Park, ils passèrent le trajet entier dans le silence le plus complet. Beaucoup de places assises étant libres, ils s'étaient placés face à face. Pourtant, pas une seule fois ils ne se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, tous deux étant plongés dans de sombres pensées. Thor se demandant s'il devait renoncer à aider son frère, toutes ses actions jusque-là n'ayant pas eu l'air de faire effet. Loki, de son côté, repensant à son plan. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que douter alors que le matin même, il se pensait inébranlable ? Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que son frère puisse le faire changer d'avis. De plus, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de remarquer l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui en ce moment même. Toutes sortes de pensées contradictoires l'assaillant, il avait presque l'impression qu'un angelot et un diablotin étaient en train de guerroyer dans sa tête pour l'honneur final d'influencer sur le sort réservé à Jane. Des arguments tels que "Elle est allée jusqu'à te défendre" et "Toi aussi tu as tes responsabilités dans l'histoire" entraient ainsi en conflit avec d'autres comme "Ton propre frère t'a abandonné" ou "Il n'est même pas venu te voir". Deux partis se distinguaient : le "Tout cela est de ta faute, tu l'as bien cherché, ne répercute pas tes erreurs sur les autres" et le "Tout est de leurs fautes, ils t'ont abandonné, tout cela n'est qu'un juste retour des choses" ; et aucun n'arrivaient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Cette cacophonie intérieure provoqua finalement chez le jotun un intense mal de tête, mais le bus s'arrêtant aux abords de Central Park, il eut enfin droit à un moment de répit et put laisser de côté ses doutes.

Sortant la carte de la ville de sa poche, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil le prochain lieu à visiter puis, satisfait, se remit en route.

-La nature te manque ? Demanda Thor laconiquement.

-Central Park n'est pas qu'une étendue de verdure. Il regroupe des terrains de jeu, un grand réservoir d'eau, beaucoup de fontaines et de sculpture comme celle d'Alice au pays des merveilles, des ponts impressionnants, un zoo, un château datant de 1869, un jardin botanique, deux musées : l'American Museum of Natural History et le Metroplitan Museum of Art, et même une patinoire en hiver. J'avais pour idée de visiter le Metropolitan Museum of Art. Mais on pourra très bien faire le tour de Central Park même juste après, rajouta le jotun en voyant l'air déçu de son frère. Il avait le genre d'expression qui disait "Pourquoi s'enfermer dans un musée après avoir tant vanté les atouts de Central Park". Mais pour Loki, dont la vie future dépendait d'un des plus terrible des choix cornélien, visiter ce musée dans lequel se mélangeait les cultures, les périodes de l'Histoire et même les supports artistiques les plus différents lui était nécessaire. Comme si, même sans connaitre le dénouement de ses pensées envers Jane, il voulait tout de même vivre cette journée à fond et ainsi ne rien avoir à regretter, "juste au cas où". Se dirigeant vers ledit musée avec un dieu de la foudre marchant à reculons, les deux frères pénétrèrent enfin dans le Great Hall, l'entrée majestueuse du bâtiment principal. Le but : s'émerveiller d'un maximum d'œuvre dans un délai de deux heures. Il lui resterait ainsi du temps pour mettre ses pensées en ordre. S'approchant du guichet, le dieu de la foudre regarda les tarifs. En plus d'accompagner son frère partout, il devait aussi tout lui payer. Et n'ayant pas le sens des valeurs, l'argent défilait plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

-Nous allons devoir prendre le plein-tarif, affirma le blond alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une personne avant lui dans la queue.

-Le tarif senior nous conviendrait mieux, si tu veux mon avis. On a tous les deux plus de soixante-cinq ans, lui rappela le jotun en souriant. Thor le regarda, perplexe.

-Je ne crois pas que l'on fasse assez notre âge pour ne serait-ce que demander, répondit-il alors que c'était enfin à son tour. La suite se passa très vite. En quelques minutes à peine, la vendeuse poussait un cri, sortait de sa loge en trépignant, sortait un petit carnet joliment décoré (pourquoi donc tant de photos du dieu de la foudre sur la couverture ?), demandait un autographe (Thor, un peu embarrassé, s'exécuta néanmoins) et donnait à chacun des deux frères un ticket pour visiter le musée (collection permanente ET expositions temporaires !) à titre gracieux. Éberlué, les deux dieux se retrouvaient dans la première salle en un temps record sous le regard de la vendeuse qui les suivait encore des yeux. Se regardant brièvement l'un l'autre, Thor et Loki se mirent à rire. Pour une fois que le charisme de son frère lui bénéficiait à lui aussi, ce n'est pas le jotun qui allait se plaindre. De plus, si le blond s'ennuyait de cette visite, il pourrait au moins le faire gratuitement.

Mais à son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils parcoururent, émerveillés, les différentes collections regroupées dans le musée sans que le dieu de la foudre ne se plaigne une seule fois. Le premier étage vit ainsi défilé l'art égyptien (avec une courte descente au rez-de-chaussée pour l'institut des costumes), la salle des armes et armures, l'aile Américaine, les arts décoratifs et la sculpture Européenne, l'art médiéval, l'art moderne et contemporain, la collection Robert Lehman (ancien dirigeant de la banque américaine Lehman Brothers et collectionneur d'art), l'art d'Afrique, d'Océanie et des Amériques ainsi que l'art Romain et Grec. Loki, qui commentait chaque pièce, chaque objet avec passion, en arrivait même à fasciner son frère. Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils firent néanmoins une pause, discutant des œuvres qu'ils avaient préféré. Puis, soufflant un peu, un léger silence s'installa. Le dieu de la foudre, qui rongeait son frein depuis le début de cette "visite guidée", profita de ce calme pour poser la question qui le troublait :

-Qu'essayais-tu d'oublier en te plongeant dans tous ses livres. Loki grimaça : il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, son frère rajouta :

-Et ne me dit pas que c'était pour passer le temps, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Tu as dit toi-même que c'était pour te changer les idées. Qu'essayais-tu de fuir ? Le jotun, embarrassé, ne pensait pas que son frère puisse se souvenir de ce détail. Mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire la vérité. D'abord parce que son plan tomberait à l'eau, ensuite car il appréciait beaucoup cette visite en compagnie de son frère et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Réfléchissant à une parade crédible, il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

-J'essayais juste d'oublier ma sentence. J'ai demandé à mère de m'apporter toutes sortes de livres pour me croire un peu plus dans ma propre chambre. Il s'est avéré que c'était des livres terriens et la curiosité a pris le dessus.

-Tu devais pourtant t'attendre à un tel jugement, fit Thor qui paraissait un peu surpris. Le jotun pris cette déclaration comme un coup de poing. S'il savait au moins de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Il devait croire que sa peine se résumait en tout et pour tout à un emprisonnement. Jusqu'à ce matin, c'était encore vrai. Mais la suite devait sans doute dépasser son imagination.

-Continuons la visite, veux-tu, sortit Loki en se levant brusquement. Penser à tout cela le déprimait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et surtout plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. S'attaquant au deuxième étage, les salles défilèrent les unes après les autres : l'art asiatique dont une partie se trouvait au 3ème étage, la suite de l'aile Américaine qui comportait aussi un étage supplémentaire, les instruments de musique, la peinture européenne de 1250 à 1800, une salle de dessins et de gravures, trois autres de photographies, l'art moderne et contemporain, la peinture et les sculptures européennes du 19ème siècle au début du 20ème siècle, l'art des pays arabes, de la Turquie, d'Iran, d'Asie central et d'Asie du sud, la suite de la collection d'art grec et romain et l'art du Proche-Orient ancien.

-Quelque chose m'intrigue, commença le dieu de la foudre au détour d'un couloir. "Quoi encore" pensa le jotun.

-Quoi donc ? Se reprit-il au dernier moment d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus désinvolte possible.

-Si tu connais déjà ce musée par cœur au point de me faire une visite guidée, pourquoi as-tu autant tenu à le visiter ? Reprit le blond. Son frère s'arrêta, perplexe. La réponse lui paraissait tellement logique qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

-Eh bien… Pour faire simple, tu préférerais avoir une photo de Mjolnir sur toi, ou l'original ? C'est pareil. Il ne suffit pas de voir pour comprendre. Il faut ressentir. Tous ces objets et ces œuvres ont une âme, une histoire. Et il faut y mettre du sien pour qu'elles la dévoilent. Thor, qui regardait attentivement le jotun, voyait ses yeux brillaient pendant qu'il parlait. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta, la magie disparue aussitôt. Il avait maintenant juste l'air gêné, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir laissées ses émotions déborder de façon aussi visible.

-Allons-y, rajouta-il seulement. De retour dans le grand hall, ils sortirent enfin du musée, toujours sous le regard languissant de la guichetière. Etouffant un rire, ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

-A toi de choisir, cette fois, lança Loki à son frère en s'arrêtant soudainement. Je n'avais pas d'autre suggestion de visite et il nous reste un peu de temps. Tu as une idée ? Le dieu de la malice connaissait déjà la réponse mais ne se lassait pas de faire semblant de laisser le choix aux gens. C'était une des mauvaises habitudes dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Et puis après tout, quel mal cela faisait-il ? Réfléchissant un moment, Thor sortie exactement ce à quoi son frère s'attendait :

-Peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir quelque part dans la parc ? Nous avons marché toute la journée, je suis éreinté.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit le jotun. Se dirigeant vers Sheep Meadow, une grande étendue dégagée au sud du parc, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe avec bonheur. Étant un jour de semaine, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans cette partie du parc. Seuls quelques enfants venant de finir l'école pour la journée avaient commencé un match de football ; la limite des cages représentée par deux cartables situés à deux mètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Les deux asgardiens n'étaient pas assis depuis 5 minutes que le ballon, après une passe ratée, atterri près de Loki. Celui-ci ne sachant pas trop comment réagir alors que les gamins commençaient à piaffer d'impatience devant quelqu'un d'aussi peu réactif, Thor lui donna un coup de coude. Il lui désigna alors le ballon d'un mouvement de tête puis par une rotation de celle-ci, il lui montra les enfants. "Passe leurs la balle", traduisit le dieu du mensonge. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'ils avaient qu'à la reprendre eux-mêmes s'il la voulait qu'un des garçons s'approchait déjà.

-Excusez-moi, m'sieur, j'ai manqué la passe, dit le garçonnet à bout de souffle en ramassant le ballon. Puis, comme si l'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il rajouta :

-Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, ce serait cool. Le jotun interpréta mal le sourire qui suivit cette déclaration, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui. Lui jetant un regard noir, Loki réussit à faire fuir le gamin qui ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre ses camarades. Et pourtant… Voir ses humains miniatures s'amuser… Des bribes de souvenirs de sa plus tendre enfance commençaient petit à petit à refaire surface. Cette partie de sa vie où il n'y avait encore que son frère et lui. Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait changer pour le dieu du mensonge : son frère était encore son seul univers. Mais pour le dieu de la foudre, il n'était plus le seul dont il devait s'occuper. Il avait maintenant des amis et même une famille… Scrutant le visage de son frère qui regardait les enfants jouer, il y perçut la même nostalgie qui l'avait étreint quelques secondes plus tôt. Se levant d'un coup, ce qui fit sursauter Thor par la même occasion, Loki commença à se diriger vers le garçon qui était venu reprendre la ballon. Le blond, qui avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés, vit son frère lui parler, celui-ci hocher la tête, puis l'improbable se produisit. Le dieu du mensonge et de la malice venait finalement d'accepter la proposition de jouer au football. Et après l'avoir observer pendant quelques minutes, on pouvait même le voir réellement s'amuser et rire avec les enfants. On le lui aurait dit, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait même du mal à en croire ses propres yeux. Il le vit ainsi évoluer sur ce terrain improvisé pendant plus d'une demi-heure, souriant, pestant parfois, marquant quelques buts… vivant, tout simplement. Puis, après avoir une énième fois regarder l'heure grâce à la montre que lui avait son frère, Loki salua chaleureusement le groupe d'enfant qui le félicitèrent pour son "très bon jeu de jambe". Une fois à portée de voix de son frère, il ne prit cependant pas de pincette et lança :

-Il faut qu'on y aille, on doit retourner là où je me suis réveillé. Maintenant.

-Il te reste une heure et quart sur les douze que tu m'avais demandés, rétorqua le dieu de la foudre après avoir vérifié.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que le fait que je veuille partir plus tôt t'affectes ? Tu te rappelles que j'ai enlevé ta petite amie et que pas plus tard que ce matin, tu m'en voulais à mort ? Sortit le jotun sur un ton nonchalant. A cette réplique, le visage de Thor se durcit mais il ne rajouta pas un mot. Il prit juste le parti de se lever et de suivre son frère. Loki avait bien remarquer son changement d'humeur et s'en voulait, mais le temps jouait contre lui. La moindre minute comptait désormais. Pourtant, après avoir traversée la route pour se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus qui les ramènerait au laboratoire, il se surprit à s'arrêter devant un marchand de fleurs. Son frère s'arrêta à sa suite, surpris et questionna Loki des yeux.

-Achète-moi une fleur, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, plus sur le ton de la requête que de l'ordre.

-Pourquoi donc ? Ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger le dieu de la foudre. Le jotun soupira. Pourquoi lui fallait-il à tous prix une raison ?

-Je voudrais la mettre sur la tombe de quelqu'un. Et j'aimerais en même temps qu'elle me corresponde. Pourrais-tu en choisir une à mon image ?

Une fois arrivé au laboratoire de Jane, tous se passa assez rapidement. Loki tint d'abord à analyser le matériel et surtout à comprendre pourquoi le portail mise en place par la scientifique avait dysfonctionné. Modifiant légèrement quelque paramètres, il fut plutôt satisfait du travail réalisé. Puis, se tournant vers son frère alors qu'il venait d'enclencher le système d'ouverture du passage-entre-deux-mondes, un sentiment de découragement le prit soudain. Il prenait enfin conscience des conséquences de sa décision et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre. Se rapprochant de son frère qu'il savait voir pour la dernière fois, son corps réagit instinctivement et il le prit dans ses bras. Thor, d'abord étonné, lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte.

-Tu ne m'oublieras, n'est-ce pas ? Commença le jotun en refoulant la tristesse qui l'envahissait maintenant. Il fallait qu'il ne se doute de rien.

-Je… je viendrais te voir, lui promit le dieu de la foudre. Il avait lui aussi du mal à respirer, comme si son corps tout entier essayait de le mettre en garde contre une évidence qui aurait dû lui crever les yeux mais que son esprit n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement. Puis, le brun se dirigea finalement vers le portail, sans toutefois pouvoir quitter son frère des yeux :

-Je suis désolé, dit-il seulement. « Pour ce que j'ai fait et pour ce que je m'apprête à faire », rajouta-t-il en pensé. Et il se dématérialisa.

* * *

><p>Thor tournait en rond depuis bientôt un quart-d'heure. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre à son frère autant de temps ? Certaines inquiétudes commençaient à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Essayant de les rejeter d'un revers de la main, il ne réussit néanmoins pas à les faire taire complétement. Pouvait-il vraiment l'avoir piégé ? En début de journée, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir reprendre confiance en son frère au point de le laisser retourner seul sur Asgard. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, cela pouvait-il faire partie d'un plan quelconque ? L'avait-il manipuler dans le seul but de gagner sa confiance pour ensuite disparaitre dans la nature sans laisser de traces ? Il n'était même pas sûr que ce portail dans lequel il venait de disparaitre menait vraiment au monde des dieux. Il tapa du poing sur une table proche qui se fendit un deux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme. Il ne devait plus penser à tout ça. Peut-être y avait-il une raison tout à fait normal à ce "retard" et cracher sur son frère aussi vite le faisait presque culpabiliser. C'est alors que son cœur s'emballa. Dans son dos, une vive lumière bleutée venait d'apparaitre suivit par des grésillements qui se propagèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à s'estomper complètement. Se retournant aussitôt, il espéra avec force qu'il s'agissait de son frère accompagnait cette fois de Jane. Pourtant, quand l'éclat diminua d'intensité, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de confusion mélangée à une joie profonde. Devant lui se tenait la femme qu'il aimait mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère. Il aurait tellement voulu le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier d'avoir tenu parole. Etait-il déjà retourné en prison ? Se dirigeant à grands-pas vers Jane, il ne perçut pas tout de suite les sentiments contradictoires qui troublaient son visage. Ce n'est que quand il l'a pris dans ses bras qu'il remarqua qu'elle tremblait.<p>

-Jane, que ce passe-t-il ? Es-tu blessée ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? La jeune femme, un peu confuse, le regarda dans les yeux :

-De qui parles-tu… ? Thor, perdu à son tour, hésita avant de répondre :

-Mais de Loki bien sûr. Où est-ce qu'il t'a emmenée ? En entendant ce nom, Jane ne put empêcher les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de réfréner de finalement couler le long de ses joues :

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Répétait-elle en hoquetant.

-Je ne comprend rien, Jane, tu me fais peur… Explique moi. Thor, tenant le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains, essayait de trouver des réponses dans ses yeux mais la confusion qu'il y lisait l'empêchait de réfléchir. Jane prit alors une grande inspiration, essayant de ralentir les battements incontrôlés de son cœur, puis commença enfin son récit :

* * *

><p>Quelle heure était-il ? Ou plutôt, combien de temps restait-il ? Les minutes paraissant des heures, elle s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir été sommée de quitter sa cellule pour le dernier grand voyage. Elle avait bien essayé de chercher de toute son âme un moyen de s'enfuir ou au moins d'éviter le pire mais il fallait s'y résoudre, cette cellule était inviolable et qui l'écouterait ? Sûrement pas les gardes qu'elle avait vu plus tôt… Peut-être pourrait-elle parler à Odin juste avant l'exécution. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il soit présent. Et étant donné la sentence qu'il avait rendu à son propre fils, rien n'était moins sûr. Pensant alors à Thor qui devait être en train de vivre sa vie sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Quelle serait sa réaction quand il apprendrait la nouvelle ? Le connaissant, il serait sans doute dévasté, rejetant tous ses amis les uns après les autres. Mais cet état ne durerait pas. Car il reviendrait bien assez tôt à la réalité, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, comprendre comment une telle tragédie avait bien pu se produire. Et à ce moment-là, il n'y aurait plus aucun endroit pour son frère où il pourrait se cacher. Tout cela n'était-il pas ironique au fond ? Son seul souhait avait été de vouloir aider Loki et même si elle ne se retrouvait pas directement ici par sa faute, la situation ne devait pas le déranger plus que ça, étant donné qu'il ne revenait pas. Mais après tout, pouvait-elle vraiment le blâmer ? Qui laisserait passer sa chance d'éviter la peine capitale ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle aurait elle-même bien eu du mal à ne pas considérer trahir Loki pour sauver sa peau. C'était en somme une réaction tout à fait humaine mais s'en rendre compte, ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'aider à s'en sortir. N'y avait-il donc aucun espoir ? Après tout, il lui restait du temps. Tout était encore possible. Elle se devait de garder la foi jusqu'à la dernière minute, la dernière seconde.<p>

C'est alors qu'elle sursauta, tous ses sens en alerte. Tout près, des bruits de portes grinçantes venaient de retentir, comme la première fois. Une décharge - vestige de son voyage par le portail ou mauvais pressentiment, elle n'aurait su le dire - lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Une étincelle d'espoir illumina faiblement une mer noire déchainée ; lumière qui s'éteignit aussitôt, bougie soufflée volontairement et avec joie par les même gardes que plus tôt. C'était la fin. Cette unique pensée remplissant maintenant son esprit, elle n'entendait plus que des bourdonnements, voyant sans voir, son attention fixée sur le sol et les yeux hagards.

-Regarde-moi ça, il ne s'est toujours pas retransformé, ricana celui qui n'avait fait que se moquer la première fois.

-S'il veut mourir en tant que femme, ça le regarde, rétorqua l'autre, de plus en plus excédé par les pitreries de son collègue. Puis, s'adressant à Loki : « Hey, faut que tu me remplisse ce papier ». Aucune réaction.

-Je crois qu'il a freezé, s'esclaffa ledit pitre. L'autre garde tourna alors son visage vers lui, le regard noir. Encore un sourire et il ne pourrait plus répondre de ces actes : il était sûr que son poing finirait dans sur son nez. Heureusement, ce regard eu plus que l'effet escompté :

-Bon, ça va, je m'en vais. Tu veux ton petit tête à tête avec elle, j'ai compris. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Puis il s'en alla, toujours en rigolant, bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il se forçait un peu, comme pour essayer de sauver son honneur.

Celui qui restait sourit furtivement puis reporta son attention à sa mission. Regardant à droite puis à gauche, il sortit un jeu de clé d'une poche de son manteau et se mit à ouvrir la lourde porte en bois de la cellule qui lui faisait face. Il s'introduisit alors dans celle-ci, refermant doucement derrière lui pour affaiblir la lumière crue qui avait envahie la pièce. Jane, toujours en état de transe, ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Elle fut ainsi d'autant plus surprise quand il l'entendit crier, à travers un épais brouillard qui l'a protégeait du monde extérieur. Revenant durement à la réalité, elle se rendit enfin compte de la proximité du garde, ce qui la fit hurler à son tour et reculer jusqu'au mur du fond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante. Terrorisée, elle se referma sur elle-même, ramenant ses jambes contre son corps et les entourant de ses bras.

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit-il simplement, en souriant, vous devez remplir ce papier. Se mettant accroupi et tenant ladite feuille pincée entre deux doigts, il la maintint en l'air devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Dernier repas du condamné, deux points ? Lu Jane, hébétée. Est-ce une blague ?

-Pas du tout, fit le garde en faisant semblant de paraitre choqué. C'est un des seuls droits accordés aux condamnés à mort. Nous prenons cela très au sérieux. Lire et entendre le mot condamné deux fois en moins de deux minutes mit Jane mal à l'aise, faisant remonter des larmes qu'elle s'était contrainte de refouler. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins décemment pas tomber en larmes devant un parfait inconnu. Ou alors était-ce l'inverse ? Le garde lui tendit alors de quoi écrire.

-Vous avez des stylos à billes sur Asgard ? Demanda la jeune femme, perplexe en oubliant un instant la situation critique dans laquelle elle se trouvait pourtant. L'autre laissa échapper un petit rire que Jane aurait presque pu trouver craquant s'il n'avait pas été émis par quelqu'un qui l'a voulait morte.

-Il faut croire que oui, sortit le jeune homme en rigolant toujours à moitié. Les échanges entre Asgard et Mitgard nous ont été très bénéfique ainsi qu'à votre peuple. A nous la joie de l'écriture à l'encre et à vous le plaisir de l'ambroisie ! Jane resta interdite face à cette remarque et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

-Vous vous moquez encore de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que chez vous, jour d'exécution égale jour de liesse ? Le sourire de l'asgardien retomba peu à peu jusqu'à paraitre un peu trop sérieux pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'aimer plaisanter à ce point.

-Vous savez quoi ? Remplissez-moi cette foutue feuille et je vous ferai une confidence. Marché conclue ? Le contraste entre le vocabulaire presque vulgaire utilisé et la douceur de cette déclaration fit frissonner Jane qui resta dubitative. En silence, elle prit néanmoins le fameux stylo et commença à réfléchir. Son dernier repas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée avoir l'opportunité de choisir son ultime repas. Même si le mot opportunité n'était pas vraiment adapté dans son cas. Pensant alors à une des bandes-dessinés d'Astérix dans laquelle Panoramix demande aux soldats romains des fraises alors que ce n'est pas la saison, juste pour gagner du temps, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, gagner du temps. Mue par un nouvel optimisme, elle décida de demander les plats les plus exotiques possible. Ce temps ainsi sauvé lui serait bénéfique, elle en était sûre. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle tendit alors sa feuille au garde qui commença à la lire, curieux. Il se mit ensuite à sourire tout en se redressant pour regarder Jane droit dans les yeux, ce qui enleva immédiatement à celle-ci toute sa gaité fraichement retrouvée.

-J'ai bien compris ce que vous essayez de faire. Je peux de plus vous assurer que ce plan ne marchera pas. Jane, presque honteuse comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac en train de voler, baissa la tête, abattue. Le garde continua néanmoins :

-Je vous avais toutefois promis une confidence et je pense qu'elle vous réjouira. Vous n'allez pas mourir. La jeune femme, un peu distraite, ne compris pas tout de suite. Mais même après y avoir réfléchie, elle ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Cet homme essayait-il encore de lui donner de faux espoirs ? Elle détourna la tête, comme pour essayer de fuir la conversation.

-Je vais répéter cela plus clairement. Vous n'allez pas mourir, Jane… Encore une fois, la connexion ne se fit pas immédiatement dans son cerveau. Puis, vivement, elle regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur et resta bouche bée.

Ce n'était plus le garde qui se tenait devant elle mais le dieu du mensonge, Loki lui-même.

-Loki… ? Elle se devait de dire ces quatre syllabes à voix haute. Prononcer son prénom lui donnait l'impression que ce rêve qu'elle pensait faire était peut-être bien réel après tout. Mais les secondes s'écoulaient et l'image de Loki ne s'estompait pas. Se sentant comme si un poids énorme avait miraculeusement disparu de ses épaules, les larmes coulèrent enfin, de soulagement.

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, j'espère, sourit le jotun. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis rajouta, hésitant :

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir menti sur qui j'étais vraiment. Je me suis dit que vous seriez la dernière personne avec laquelle je pourrais m'amuser un peu avant de mourir. Maintenant que j'y pense, cette "blague" a du vous paraitre bien cruelle. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Ces excuses étaient sans doute une première pour le dieu du mensonge mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa le plus Jane. "Avant de mourir" ? Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir affiché son soulagement d'une façon aussi visible. Si ce n'est pas elle qui allait être exécuter ce soir…

-Loki, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Ma mort est la seule chose qui pourra les contenter, tous autant qu'ils sont. Si nous partions tous les deux, ils partiraient à ma recherche et n'auraient pas de répit avant de m'avoir enfin retrouver. De plus, vous seriez aussi en danger car il penserait encore que je me cache sous votre apparence. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, lui assura-t-il.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Hoqueta la jeune femme entre deux sanglots. Et votre frère ? Et votre mère ? Y avez-vous penser ? Il serait dévasté par votre mort ! Jane essayait tant bien que mal de le faire changer d'avis, de lui faire réaliser qu'une autre solution était sans doute possible. Devait être possible. Mais au fond elle le savait, elle ne faisait que se voiler la face. Loki avait raison bien sûr mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. L'abandonner. Le simple fait qu'il soit là devant elle ne signifiait-il pas qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui, après tout ? Qu'il avait une conscience ?

-Vous devez partir, maintenant, la pressa le dieu en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Le garde que j'ai assommé pour prendre sa place ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Vous avez juste à rendre cette feuille au bureau des gardiens sans vous faire voir et à demander à Heimdall de passer par le bifrost. Je lui ai tous expliqué, vous retournerez directement dans votre laboratoire où vous attend mon frère. J'ai de plus reconfiguré le portail pour qu'il soit plus stable. Tout devrait bien se passer. Vous devez juste me promettre une chose… Ne racontez rien à mon frère, l'implora des yeux le jotun.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, affirma Jane avec surprise. Thor est la seule personne qui, une fois au courant, pourra raisonner avec votre père. C'est le seul à pouvoir éviter ce non-sens.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, insista le jotun. Mon frère me déteste déjà assez pour ce que j'ai fait sur Terre. Savoir que j'ai voulu vous tuer et que je lui ai mentis toute la journée sur mes intentions à votre sujet, jamais il ne me le pardonnerait.

-Mais vous avez changé d'avis et c'est bien pour cela que nous avons besoin de son aide, s'exclama Jane, qui ne comprenait pas l'entêtement du dieu. Celui-ci, lassé de batailler avec la jeune femme, se rapprocha d'elle à grands pas, la souleva par le col de sa chemise pour ensuite lancer, excédé :

-Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde se sentent obligé de s'immiscer entre Thor et moi ? C'est mon frère et j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est la personne qui se trouve la plus éloignée de moi. Ne me faites pas regretter d'être revenu. A ces mots, Jane eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle était sûre que le jotun pouvait très bien la laisser là si elle allait trop loin.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? La contrecarra-t-elle en le repoussant de la paume de ses mains sur ces épaules. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de la cellule restée entre-ouverte. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.. Alors autant ne pas perdre plus de temps. Puis, elle s'en alla. Sans une fois regarder en arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot de larmes qui filtrait de ses yeux. Loki, laissé seul, soupira. Il cala son dos contre le mur du fond et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir. Ouvrant légèrement un pan de son manteau, il en sortit un chrysanthème* d'une des poches intérieures. "Le bleu est la couleur qui te convient le mieux." lui avait dit son frère. Scrutant les reflets saphirs de la fleur, il l'a plaqua doucement contre son cœur et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre le mur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la meilleure journée de sa vie puisse aussi être sa dernière…

* * *

><p>-Tu comprends tout maintenant, tu dois aller l'aider. Toi seul peut le sauver ! Le pressa Jane. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Le dieu de la foudre, le regard perdu, avait du mal à intégrer toutes les informations. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la situation avait pu déraper si vite en si peu de temps.<p>

-Thor, la supplia-t-elle du regard. Le dieu, les yeux dans le vide, se trouvait un peu dans la situation d'un enfant qui voit ses parents marcher et qui se demande comment faire de même. Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Son frère était comme qui dirait "en danger de mort" et ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à des futilités. Se levant tant bien que mal alors que ces jambes tremblaient, il se pencha vers Jane pour l'embrasser. Il lui semblait que ce baiser venait de lui donner la force dont il avait besoin pour sauver son frère. Se dirigeant vers l'installation qui le téléporterait vers Asgard remplie d'une nouvelle énergie, il hocha la tête après s'être tourné vers celle qu'il aimait. Il était prêt. Vérifiant brièvement les différents éléments de l'assemblage, elle comprit les modifications que Loki y avait apporté. Prête à son tour, elle mit en route la source d'énergie. Pendant que le portail se formait, Jane s'adressa au dieu de la foudre une dernière fois :

-Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Avant de partir, Loki m'a demandé de te transmettre un message : "Thor m'a posé une question qui pour lui était importante. Je pense qu'il saura laquelle. Dis-lui juste que je connais la réponse maintenant et que c'est "oui". L'asgardien resta sans voix un instant, pensif. Son frère regrettait bel et bien ses actes... Lui qui ce matin même doutait que le jotun puisse un jour ressentir une telle émotion, il s'était bien trompé. Une fois le passage formé, il sourit une dernière fois à Jane puis le franchit. Il n'y eu cette fois pas de problème d'électrocution, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme. Puis des doutes ressurgirent : Loki pouvait-il vraiment être sauvé ?

* * *

><p>Thor se matérialisa sur Asgard devant les portes principales de la ville. C'était déjà une bonne chose qu'il n'atterrisse pas en plein milieu de la cellule de son frère. Se hâtant, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son père : il devait à tous prix le raisonner. Son frère ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Rien que l'idée lui paraissait absurde. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une telle situation pouvait se produire, et surtout pas une aussi radicale voire définitive. Arrivant enfin dans le fameux couloir au bout duquel se trouvaient les appartements privés du souverain d'Asgard, il remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait devant les portes luxueuses qui en limitaient l'accès. En se rapprochant, il put alors distinguer l'individu qui n'était autre que Heimdall. Sa mine grave habituelle ne lui disait pour une fois rien qui vaille. Arrivé à portée de voix, il lança "Que se passe-t-il ?" avec une pointe d'angoisse qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait transparaitre ; mais le protecteur d'Asgard attendit qu'il soit plus près avant de répondre :<p>

-Loki m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre, dit-il gravement. Baissant la tête, il se remémora le dieu du mensonge le supplier de suivre le plan qu'il avait mis en place : ramener Jane sur Terre, donner la lettre ; il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre ça sur le tapis dans un moment pareil. Le dieu de la foudre resta interdit devant cette réplique froide. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Si son frère avait quelque chose à lui annoncer, ne pouvait-il pas le faire de vive-voix ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Laisse-moi passer, je dois voir père, lui parler. Loki est en danger. Puis, riant nerveusement, il rajouta :

-Mais tu dois déjà le savoir… Essayant de passer de force, Heimdall le retint pourtant, lui barrant le passage en mettant son bras en travers.

-Cela ne sert à rien, Thor… Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement, attendant la suite, n'arrivant plus à reprendre son souffle.

-C'est trop tard… Le dieu de la foudre se sentit défaillir. Le retenant, Heimdall le laissa glisser doucement sur le sol, à genoux. Qui, quoi, comment, pourquoi ? Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne reverrait plus jamais son frère. Il avait failli. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte avant, il sentait maintenant un liquide couler de ses yeux. Des images, qu'il n'arrivait d'abord pas à identifier, défilaient dans son esprit. Il crut en premier lieu qu'elles n'avaient aucun sens mais en fermant les yeux, il comprit. Des souvenirs de Loki en sa compagnie refaisaient surface. C'était tout simplement le pire moment pour penser à ça. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas remémorer tous ses bons moments quand son frère était encore en vie, quand il avait tant besoin de lui ? Revenant par bribes, sa mémoire lui fit remonter le temps jusqu'à sa plus tendre enfance. Il se voyait, jouant avec Loki, se chamaillant, s'amusant avec des épées en bois - à une époque où le jotun arrivait encore à gagner en utilisant sa force plutôt que son agilité et sa rapidité, puis sa magie. Il se rappelait aussi du jour où ils avaient appris à monter à cheval : Loki était tellement doué pour communiquer avec les animaux, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans sa posture et dans ses gestes et ainsi les corriger pour s'améliorer. Il était tout de suite devenu excellent, surpassant de loin le dieu de la foudre qui préférait toujours se déplacer grâce à Mjolnir, son "fidèle" marteau. Pourquoi alors avait-il autant de mal à communiquer avec ses semblables ? Non, à cette époque, il n'avait pas ce problème. Son comportement avait changé ce jour-là, ce fameux jour où ils avaient fait la connaissance de Voltagg, Hogun et Fandral - les "Warrior Three" et surtout… de Sif. Il n'avait pas tout de suite perçu les sentiments presque hostiles qu'ils avaient envers son frère, il n'avait pas non plus comprit que sa propre attitude envers lui commençait à changer au fur et à mesure qu'il restait avec ses nouveaux amis. Pensait-il donc ne plus rien avoir à apprendre sur son frère et de son frère, pour ne pas remarquer qu'il s'en éloignait petit à petit ? Cette pensée le révoltait mais n'en devenait pas illégitime pour autant. Il l'avait bel et bien abandonné au profit d'inconnus et il s'en dégoutait.

-Thor, le surprit Heimdall alors même qu'il parlait à voix basse. Il avait totalement oublié sa présence à ses côtés. Je dois reprendre mon poste, je suis sûr que tu le comprends, reprit-il avec une voix contrôlée mais chaleureuse. Il lui remit alors la lettre de Loki entre les mains d'un geste tendre. Ne reste pas ici pour la lire, lui conseilla le protecteur d'Asgard. Puis, l'encourageant d'une pression de la main sur son épaule, il s'en alla.

Il ne savait pas où il pouvait avoir puisée la force qui lui avait permis de se lever puis d'arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à ses propres appartements, mais une fois dans sa chambre, Thor se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit, lasse. Il avait l'impression que le poids des neufs royaumes reposaient sur ces épaules. Prêtant enfin attention à la lettre qui se trouvait encore dans ses mains, il hésita. Une lettre d'adieux… De son frère… Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir déjà vu l'écriture de son propre frère. Il connaissait le jotun bien mal en vérité. Il s'habillait de vert et de doré mais n'aurait même pas su dire s'il s'agissait vraiment de ces couleurs préférées. Pourtant, le contenu de la lettre l'inquiétait bien plus. Il le redoutait même. Bien que des critiques envers lui serait - il le savait - plus que légitime, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Tremblant, il se décida néanmoins à décacheter l'enveloppe. Il se devait de réaliser les dernières volontés de son frère. Il avait l'obligation mais aussi un peu l'envie de connaître les dernières pensées de Loki à son égard. Prenant une longue inspiration, il déplia finalement la feuille pliée en deux se trouvant à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et commença à lire. A la vue de l'écriture, fine et soignée, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Mon frère…

Ah, désolé si je t'ai encore une fois mis en colère, ce n'était pas mon intention. Sache toutefois que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire par le passé, je t'ai toujours considéré comme tel. Je t'ai toujours admiré aussi. Même si cette admiration s'est souvent transformée en une jalousie un peu trop dévorante. Envers l'amour que te porte notre père, toi qui est le seul digne de lui succéder un jour. De toute façon, pour moi, la question a été complètement réglée… Envers tes amis qui ont toujours été là pour te soutenir dans tes plus folles décisions. Envers Sif et maintenant Jane qui ont pu et su t'aimer pour qui tu es vraiment. Je ne parle que d'amour depuis le début de cette lettre, peut-être est-ce normal de regretter tout cela quand la fin est proche.

Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose, grand frère ? Sois heureux. Pour nous deux. Car j'espère, malgré tout, qu'une partie de mon cœur, puisse-t-elle être la meilleur part, t'accompagnera et continuera à vivre à travers toi.

Merci pour tous ces bons moments que je n'ai fait que gâcher.

Ton petit frère, Loki…

Thor dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour lire cette dernière ligne, de ses yeux coulant de grosses larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir clairement les caractères. Seul le post-scriptum l'avait fait sourire de manière fugace. Son frère aurait pu choisir de le dénoncer du doigt, de le rabaisser, de le rendre responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Au contraire, la douceur qui transparaissait dans ces mots lui donnait l'impression de souffrir davantage. S'il n'y avait eu que des reproches, il s'y était déjà préparer et il aurait pu encaisser. Mais là, il se sentait comme si on l'avait poignardé en plein cœur alors que, se sentant en sécurité, il avait baisser sa garde. Était-ce un moyen détourné de dire qu'il lui avait pardonné ? Il avait du mal à y croire venant de Loki.

"Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps…". A cette pensée, Thor s'était figé, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Une idée, certes un peu folle, venait de germer dans son esprit. Pouvait-il y croire ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Mais même sans en être sûr, une détermination sans faille brillait déjà dans ses yeux. Il ramènerait son frère, quel qu'en serait le prix.

Pas très loin de là, un chrysanthème bleu ondulait, porté par une légère brise. Au dessus, les mots « Loki Odinson » y étaient gravés en lettre d'or sur une plaque de marbre.

P.S. - Jane a de très bon goût culinaire, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisie…

* * *

><p>* Le chrysanthème a pour signification « l'éternité, raison pour laquelle on l'utilise pour les fleurs de deuil. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? <em>

_Je tiens à préciser qu'aucune suite n'est prévue. Je laisse le soin à chacun d'imaginer la suite qui lui plaira le plus. Si vous voulez me faire part de vos théorie, je me ferais une joie de les lire et de vous proposer la mienne si vous le voulait._

_Encore une fois, passez de joyeuses fêtes :D._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

-Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Exultait Frigga, épouse du souverain d'Asgard et mère aimante de Thor et de Loki, marchant rapidement de long en large dans leurs appartements privés. Odin, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du royaume d'Asgard - son royaume - qui s'étendait devant lui, ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Se retournant vers son épouse qui s'était immobilisée, attendant enfin une réponse en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il soupira.

-Ne comprends-tu pas ce que ses actes ont engendrés ? Cria-t-il. Puis, prenant conscience de la terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait, il continua en baissant d'un ton :

-Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

-Jamais je ne l'aurais fait assassiné ! Riposta-t-elle au tac au tac. C'est notre fils ! Rajouta-elle, la voix brisée. Jamais je n'aurais eu le cœur de faire une chose pareille…

-C'est pourquoi je suis roi, déclara Odin. Cela m'afflige aussi d'avoir dû recourir à une telle extrémité, fit-il en plaçant sa main droite fermée en poing à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il n'y a que face à la mort qu'on comprend ce qui est important. Loki nous le prouvera lui-même...


End file.
